Many persons suffer from damage to their tendons and ligaments which is beyond surgical repair. This may result in an inconvenience or severe functional disability. Attempts have been made to provide transplants for irreparably damage tendons but to date they have not been entirely successful as the adjacent tissue does not form a tunnel in which the transplant tendon may slide but rather attaches thereto to limit the available movement of the tendon. Also considerable difficulty has been encountered both with transplant and substitute tendons and ligaments in securing them to existing tendons, bone and muscle tissue.